


Hunger

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gyms, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Hunger

“I’m dead, but it was worth it,” you said, laughing as you fell against Derek’s sweaty arms. You weren’t much better yourself. After nearly an hour and a half of running on the treadmill and a bit of weight training, it was time to get back to the apartment. The rumbling in your stomach said it was time to eat after your vigorous workout.

Apparently Derek felt the same way because he lifted up his shirt, exposing his absolutely delicious abs - and now you hungry for something else. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked, his cocky smile telling you that he knew exactly what you were eyeing.

Thankfully, you’d just left the gym in your apartment building, so in a few short minutes you were able to show Derek exactly what you were staring at. “This is what I’m looking at,” you laughed, closing the apartment door while dropping to your knees to pepper the planes of his abdomen in fevered, desperate kisses.

“I thought you said you were hungry,” he laughed as he gathered your hair into a ponytail and slowly peeled down the straps of your tank top. 

You stood back up, opening your mouth against his sweat-slick skin and tasting his exertion. “I was, still am, but I want this first.”

As he walked you backward, into the hallway and toward the bathroom, he reached behind him and pulled off his shirt. “Two birds, one stone?”

You shivered when he gathered you to him by the small of your back and turned on the shower with his free hand. The steam quickly began to take over the mirrors, although it was hard to tell whether it was coming from the water or the fact that while the water was getting warmer, the two of you were desperately grasping for each other’s skin. Finally, your clothes were left in a pile on the floor.

Derek easily lifted you into the shower and pressed you back into the wall - the adrenaline from your workout still coursing through your veins as he hungrily kissed and licked and nibbled at your tender flesh. “No time for foreplay,” you breathed, reaching down and grabbing a handful of his ass in your hand. “Too desperate. Just fuck me.”

The water sluiced over you both as he moved underneath the shower head, the sticky sweat glued to your bodies being washed away as the head of his cock pressed insistently against your entrance. A grunt of pleasure, of desperate need emanated from his throat and his mouth dropped open. While he braced himself against the wall, you used your arms, hoisted yourself upward and wrapped your legs around his waist. “Fuck me, Derek.”

“So needy,” he grunted as he slipped inside you.

Your sex tightened around him as he entered you, molding so perfectly to his length. After so long together, your body knew every muscle, every vein and every valley of his skin; you were molded together perfectly. “I’m always needy when it comes to you.” Derek pumped in and out of you, slowly at first, the water cascading over you both in time with his movements. “Oh fuck!”

Derek’s hands traveled up your arms, his fingers entangling in yours and his mouth opening up against your neck which was straining backward into the wall. You wanted to grab his head and pull him into your neck, make him devour you, feel his teeth graze against your skin, but he had your hands pinned together over your head. You were completely at his mercy. “Please, Derek…fuck me harder.”

His thighs clenched together as he thrusted into you even deeper than before. One hand grasped your thigh, spreading your legs wider for him while the other cradled the back of your head. There was nowhere for you to go, nothing for you to do; he was fully in control. All you could do was cling to his chiseled physique and ride out his precision thrusts as the water ran over you both.

“Oh my god, Y/N,” he breathed. The water spilled into his eyes and mouth as he continued to say your name like a mantra. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

His declaration swept its way into your mind as he hit the deepest parts of you and caused you to cry out. Among the insanity of the water spilling and his pointed thrusts, your muscles began to shake with the force of your release. “Oh my g-, fuck, Derek. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Your legs trembled around him and he continued to ride your high until finally you were clinging to each other. “Oh hell.”

Derek chuckled against your neck and attempted to steady out his breathing as he took your mouth in a sweet kiss that was the exact opposite of everything that had just taken place. “Feel better?”

“Much,” you giggled, removing yourself from him and attempting to stand on your own two feet. “Maybe we should actually try and shower now?”

His tongue traveled over your neck and below your ear as he backed you into the opposing wall and pressed his slightly-calloused fingers against your clit. You moaned. You were still so sensitive. But Derek had this way of making you crave the overwhelming sensations. “Do we have to?” He asked.

Derek’s forefinger rubbed slow, lazy circles against your clit, sliding in between your arousal. “No we don’t,” you replied as you dropped to your knees for the second time since you’d entered the apartment. “I’m still hungry.”


End file.
